Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge
by Wimblegurk Brigade
Summary: Details of the challenge are inside. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll do my best to answer.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroinu: Rebellion

This is an idea I had after playing Dragon Age origins again. I present a challenge. Choose an origin, and then go to work.

There are some basic rules however.

Your character is the hero, thus joining Volt in his ambition is strictly forbidden.

All the girls must be rescued BEFORE they are violated.

You can choose any girl you want in the pairing, whether it's a single one or a full blown harem, so long as it flows well.

As in number three, your origin can also affect how people react to you and how the romance develops. For example, in true hentai fashion, choosing the Noble origin does not necessarily mean Claudia is off limits simply because she is your mother, but she should be hesitant about it.

As this is a hentai, a Mature rating is pretty much guaranteed. Teen at the absolute least.

In RPG fashion, your character should gain a prestige class at some point. This chapter should be named in order to reflect the newfound power. An example would be the Lost Soul origin being a warrior at the start, and then later on becoming a Dark Knight. The chapter might then be called, "The Voice in the Abyss."

Origins:

 **Noble** : You are the son of Claus and Claudia Levantain. Born into privilege, you have lived a life of comfort and piousness. Trained in the ways of the sword as your mother's squire, you accompany her to a skirmish with a band of orcs alongside the Black Dog mercenaries. Eager to prove yourself, you take to the battlefield to show you're worthy of knighthood.

The other version of the Noble origin is you are a mage, and were taught by numerous tutors in arcana, instead of training as your mothers squire. Other than that theirs no difference.

 **Street Rat** : Born on the streets, you've lived a hard life. Scrounging for food and shelter has hardened you. Taking the odd job as a thief, hired killer, entertainer, etc, an opportunity presents itself. The Black Dog mercenaries are looking for scouts to spy on the orcs at a nearby skirmish. Maybe this will finally get you outta the gutter…

 **Mercenary** : A soldier of fortune. War is business. And business is booming. You are a recent recruit of the Black Dog mercenaries, drafted due to the rumors surrounding your skill; you and a small squad of other recruits hold back the orcs. Wave after wave, you are now all that's left. Fight for your life and be as legend, or die and be forgotten like all the rest.

 **The Lost Soul** : No memory of who you are or where you come from, you venture in search of answers. Now, whether by fate or chance, you are in the midst of a skirmish between a raiding orc band and Black Dog mercenaries. You feel a sense of familiarity; your pulse quickens and your blood is aflame. Memories of a distant battlefield fill your mind as you charge into the fray.

 **After the initial battle:**

After writing your origin into the opening battle, you are knighted by Celestine and given the task of bringing the Dark Queen, Olga Discordia, to her alive. You alone journey with the Black Dogs to her castle. Volt and his men will draw the attention of the main force, while you find the queen.

After Olga is defeated, some days pass, and Volt will eventually offer you the chance to join him and his ambition. For the purpose of the challenge you have to refuse but how you go about it is up to you. You do however have to save Olga and Chloe before leaving.

 **Some notes on Claudia** :

In this challenge, she is old enough to be the mother of someone in their late teens at the least, as in the hentai she looked and sounded around that age.

 **Notes on romance** :

Don't just make this porn with no plot. Bring in character development, and have the characters actually get to know each other before they start the dirty tango.

 **Final Notes:**

While the origin thing was my idea, I can't take all the credit. LionheartXIII over on deviant art actually inspired me to make this challenge due to him and his friend making the fan game, Kuroinu Rebellion. So check him out and support him however you can.


	2. DLC Origins

**Assassin** : An agent from the east. Highly skilled and loyal to the High Priestess Kaguya only. You come to aid Celestine after receiving a vision of being betrayed by Volt and the Black Dogs. Though without proof, not much can be done. How deep undercover can you get before it's too late to turn back?

 **Noble** : The brother of Alicia or Prim. A man among knights. Viewed as highly as any of the Princess Shields, you are the last line of defense against the invading armies. Though you are also known as a wily and impractical commander, more can be done on the front lines than behind. Sensing trouble on the horizon, you and your most trusted tactician join Volt in their takedown of Olga, only to find trouble strikes when you are most vulnerable.

 **Barbarian** : A wilder. You and your tribe live a nomadic lifestyle. Taught from a young age how to fight and survive in the wilds, the shamanistic ways of your people are all you know. Now an orc clan seeks to slaughter your kin and take your women. Show the orc filth your rage and slaughter them!

The Assassin and DLC Noble Origin are courtesy of Cloud Link Zero.


	3. DLC Origins Pack 2

**The Beast** : Being cursed with being a werewolf you have tried to hide your curse by living in peace in a small village. When it is attacked however, the smell of blood and flesh is getting to you. It's time to show everyone what a true monster is capable off...

 **The Lone Wanderer** : Your life was hell and you have the scars to prove it. After losing everything a long time ago, you decide that you want to take a calm walk...that was 10 years ago. After deciding to take a break at an inn, some orcs decide to attack the village you are currently in. You snap. It's time to crack some skulls...

 **The Vigilante** : Eostia is a Dark place. Scum and Monsters Terrorize the Cities and Country side. The Innocent look to the skies and say "save us!" The nobility does nothing but sit by and appeal to the Goddess. Someone has to save the innocent and work above the law! Hiding your face behind a hood and mask, you appear out of the shadows and protect those in need! You are VENGEANCE! YOU ARE THE NIGHT!

 **The Celestial** : After your ship crashes on the unknown planet's atmosphere you realize that you are stranded on the planet with no way to escape and no way to communicate. Maybe you look human enough that you could blend in with the planet's society...or maybe due to you strange appearance you hide outside civilization as you try to rebuild you vessel. However after a village nearby gets attacked by what the people call orcs, you feel that with your superior technology could help...

 **With Special Guest Characters**

 **The Doom Marine (aka Doom Crossover)** : After killing that piece of shit the Icon of Sin, a teleporter pad appears next to its destroyed head. As you step on it hoping to escape Hell you get transported somewhere else. Most of your damned weapons have been scattered and you are suddenly finding yourself in a burning village attacked by mancubus looking assholes. You still have your great communicator, chainsaw, and your trusty pistol. Behind your helmet you give a sadistic grin as you spot a berserker pack next to you. It's time to RIP AND TEAR!

 **The Sith Lord (aka Star Wars Crossover)** : Descended from an ancient Sith bloodline of great prestige and power, you and a rival Sith entered into the Kaggath; an ancient, but rarely employed, rite of the Sith. One part duel, one part large-scale Dejarik-match, the Kaggath pitted Sith against Sith unto humiliation and death. During your final showdown, you and your rival are flung into an unknown world in the midst of a battle. You and your rival place your battle on hold until the current threat is dealt with, for peace is a lie…

 **The Beast, Lone Wanderer, Vigilante, Celestial, and Doom Marine are Ideas courtesy of quentin3655. The Sith Lord is from yours truly.**


	4. DLC Origins Pack 3

**Bodyguard** : You were a former child slave gladiator for the Orcs as they forced you to fight against the Goblins for their amusement. You managed to escape the cells and ran for as long as you could. During that time Prim was out on a camping trip with her cousin Alicia, but was separated in an ambush lead by Hobgoblins. Just as Prim was about to be violated by the pack leader, you stepped in and protected Prim with your life. During the ensuing conflict in which you managed to kill all the Hobgoblins, you were severely wounded and were brought back to be saved under Prim's watch. You were then offered a choice to protect her and you gladly accept the offer. You soon became Prim's greatest friend and her closest confidant as well as her crush as well.

 **The** **Monster** **who** **turned** : You are an Orc different from the rest of your clan. You have emotions and empathy for those weaker than you and are disgusted by what your clan does. You choose to defect when you come across the violated body of a dying Elvish Maiden Warrior. You take her to the nearest Human settlement and drop her off there despite the hostility and fear from the humans. Unfortunately your clan tracks you down and tries to raid the Village only for you to fight back and protect them.

 **Beloved** **Champion** **of** **the** **Goddess** : When you were but a 14 year old boy you saw firsthand the cruelty of monsters and became the only survivor of the attack after avenging your town. In which Celestine saw great potential in you and took you in as her own child. You soon learned many skills and fighting style and became a great warrior and champion under her name. You love her as the mother you never had and even called her mother accidentally one time and she accepted the title with ease.

 **(Mad)** **Scientist** : Interested from a young age in the most modern aspects of the land, you sought to expand them further regardless of the cost or even the negative opinions of others for apparently opposing the goddess's so called will and magic, even though you actually never thought negatively about the mentioned lady while magic was, to you at least, a type of science that wasn't replicated or completely learned yet. Eventually, the town you end up resting and studying for your most recent experiment ends up being attacked by Ogres, yet instead of being afraid, you are excited and eager to prove your new offensive inventions and weaponry to see if they can bring in a whole new era of revolution to the entire land of Eostia!

 **With Special Guest Characters**

 **Courier Six (aka Fallout: New Vegas Crossover)** : After a Mishap with the Transponder you ended up in a whole new world and the moment you heard the screams of innocents and the laughter of monsters, you were reminded of Caesar's Legion and tore through them with your advanced weapons and became famed as the Messenger of Death for the evil. You now find yourself joining Claudia as she deals with a horde of Trolls and aid her in fighting them off.

 **The Hellspawn (aka Spawn Crossover)** : In your past life, you were offered a deal by the prince of Hell, Malbolgia. Hunt down Al Simmons, and take his place as leader of Hell's armies. What he didn't count on, was the love of your old friends and family. You sided with Simmons and brought down Malbolgia. You continued to protect the downtrodden as a dark avenger until Heaven sent its executioner. The Redeemer. You were outmatched and defeated, but not before witnessing Simmons avenge you. In the endless void, the Mother of Existence grants you new life. You wake in a location unknown to you. Your necroplasmic armour trembles, sensing evil nearby. You follow it and come upon monsters attacking a village. You charge into battle without hesitation, a whisper in your ear, "Deliver them…"

 **(Mad) Scientist Origin is courtesy of Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu. Bodyguard, The Monster who turned, Beloved Champion of the Goddess, and Courier Six are courtesy of RedRat8. The Hellspawn origin is courtesy of me.**


	5. DLC Origins Pack 4

**Samurai** : A follower of the code of Bushido, you and your ancestors have served the line of shrine priestesses for centuries. Your grandmother, the daimyo, has tasked you with being Kaguya's personal bodyguard and friend; a task you have gladly fulfilled since childhood. Now, years later, you are a warrior of great skill, said to be with few if any equals in the art of war. Kaguya is summoned to a meeting of the Shield Princesses with you as her guard. You are ambushed on the way by tengu and separated from her. You must find her quickly, or you and your family will be forever shamed, and more importantly, you may lose your closest friend.

 **Onmyoji** : A practitioner of Onmyodo, a mixture of occultism and natural science. You earned the notice of the Shrine Priestess Kaguya for banishing an extremely powerful evil spirit unleashed by her enemy, Shamuhaza, resulting in his (Shamuhaza's) face being badly burned and mutilated. For your power, Kaguya dispatches you to assist against the forces of the Dark Queen. You notice her reservation and ask if she is well. She says that she feels something wrong on the wind, and tells you to be wary.

 **Warlock** : A disciple of one of the Great Old Ones; Eldritch beings of unknowable power and motive. Your power is misunderstood by many, and it is a general consensus that it is evil in its dark and foreboding nature. You however know otherwise, as many of the Great Old Ones are sympathetic in nature. Your patron is one of these. While studying an ancient tomb, you witness a nearby besieged by monsters. Your patron's whispers writhe within your skull, demanding the beasts be erased. Let this filth feel but a small taste of the Eldritch Truth.

 **Two Brothers** : Two brothers, slaves who were sexually used during an attack by monsters. One brother was able to escape while the other remained trapped. Both think other died. The one who escaped would eventually make to ken where he make a promise to himself to become strong enough to protect others from be forced sex slaves like he and his brother were. The other would meet Cloe and both would be saved by Olga. He would go on to pledge himself to her and become her black knight.

 **The Darkness (aka The Darkness Crossover)** : You have lived a normal life for first 20 years of life, but on your 21st birthday, a great darkness awakened inside you. It desires death and killing, and only through sheer force of will have you been able to control its temptations. Orcs raid your village a month later, laying waste, slaughtering your friends, taking your women. Two of these women are your mother and younger sister. You manage to track down the orcs that took your women and you bear witness to the atrocity before you. You attempt to fight and free the captives, only to lose one of your legs. You can feel yourself dying, unable to save the captives. A sinister whisper in your mind offers to assist you, on the condition you let it out. You agree. Shortly before immense pain shoots through your body and you hear a gleeful, yet demonic voice cry out, "At last… I… FFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

 **The Angel of Death (aka Warhammer 40,000 Crossover)** : One of His proud sons, you are a legendary space marine. Bred for war and battle against the heretic, xenos, and traitor alike. During a mission, you and your battle-brothers hold the line for reinforcements. Unfortunately, a massive warp storm swallows the world you are on. Within the void, the Emperor speaks to you and your brothers. Another world, in another universe needs you. With a final word to trust the one who is different from them, you suddenly you wake in a world entirely different from the one you were on. You have no time to catch your bearings however, as you hear the sounds of battle, and screams nearby. You and your brothers ready weapons and charge toward the disturbance without hesitation, for you are space marines, and you know no fear!

 **Sandshrew master 317 is responsible for the Two Brothers. He is also responsible for The Darkness, I simply reworked it. The Samurai, Onmyoji, Warlock, and Angel of Death are from me. Also, the Warhammer Crossover is for people who want an extreme challenge, if you know the fluff of 40K you'll understand why.**


End file.
